


After the Battle

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Day 13, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hiding Injury, Passing Out, he gets it from cody, he got injured fighting a droid, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Rex doesn't go to the medics after a battle and pays the price________________________________The general’s voice sounded distant and muffled. Rex tried to respond, but the room started spinning, why was the room spinning, and he must have fallen down, because the next thing he knew he was staring up at the roof of the tent with two Jedi worrying over him.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 13: Hiding Injury. Tw for blood, though it's not too descriptive. Enjoy!

Rex walked through camp, checking in with men as he went. Brothers were finding one another, tending to each other’s injuries after the battle. The sight brought a smile to his face, though it was covered by his helmet. 

His side twinged, and the smile on his face turned into a grimace. He had taken a kick to the stomach from an SBD during the fight, and he imagined he had a nasty bruise beneath his armor. Nothing he couldn’t handle, though, so he didn’t bother going to medical. There were other men who needed the beds much more than he did.

He walked into the tent and saw Anakin and Ahsoka standing around the holotable, on a call with General Kenobi. Rex could see Cody standing off to the side, and gave his brother a small nod. 

“Captain,” Anakin greeted. Ahsoka gave him a wave.

“General.”

“Do you have a report?” Anakin asked. Rex nodded. 

“Yes, sir.” Rex blinked to bring the suddenly blurry room back into focus, then began.

“We’ve taken the base, but we suspect there may still be a group of battle droids hiding here, behind this ridge.” He pointed to the spot on the map, but when he raised his arm, his whole body seemed to sway with it. Rex leaned on the table for support.

“We can send out a scouting team-” his breath caught, and his hand shot to his side as a flare of pain hit him.

“Rex, are you okay?” Rex shook his head, trying to bring the room back into focus. He could see Ahsoka giving him a concerned look, though her form was blurry.

“I’m fine sir.” Anakin looked doubtful, but Rex continued on. “As I was saying, we can send a scouting team along here; the trees should provide enough cover that the droids’ scanners won’t pick up a small group.” General Kenobi brought his hand up to rub his chin.

“Good plan, Captain. Anything else?” The general’s voice sounded distant and muffled. Rex tried to respond, but the room started spinning,  _ why was the room spinning,  _ and he must have fallen down, because the next thing he knew he was staring up at the roof of the tent with two Jedi worrying over him.

“Rex, Rex, what is it? Are you injured?” Anakin asked, eyes frantically scanning his body for injuries. Rex attempted to shake his head, but it suddenly felt ten pounds too heavy and he couldn’t move it. Anakin’s hands came up to his neck and released his helmet seals. Rex squinted at the sudden bright light.

He saw Anakin’s eyes widen, and then he was yelling at Ahsoka, giving her orders he couldn’t quite make out over the rushing in his head. Anakin’s hands moved down to his chestplate and released the clasps, and if possible, Anakin’s eyes widened further. Rex glanced down, and saw a stain of red spreading across his blacks.  _ Oh, not good,  _ he thought. It was suddenly hard to breathe, and black started creeping across his vision.

Anakin’s panicked face was the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't worry, Rex is fine. Kix shows up and everything's all good) Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really encourage me to write more :)  
> (And if you were wondering, yes, Rex got in a fistfight with the SBD. He gets it from Cody)  
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
